Being Human: For Those About to Rot
"For Those About to Rot" is the tenth episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paolo Barzman and written by Chris Dingess. It first aired in the United States on Syfy on Monday, March 18th, 2013 at 9:00 pm and in Canada on the Space Channel. In this episode, Josh Levinson continues to try and connect with his wolf under the tutelage of Pete. Zoe Gonzales contacts Sally Malik, telling her that she has just killed Nick. Nick's ghost warns Zoe that Sally is now a flesh-eater, just like him. Sally tells Josh the truth about her condition and he helps her bury Nick's body. They track down Stevie Atkins to warn him about the hunger, but it is too late for Stevie. He has already sampled some of the local cuisine - namely, his parents! Synopsis Josh Levinson meditates with Pete, but quickly grows frustrated, claiming that his "stupid wolf" hates him. Pete offers him a cookie. Flashback: 18th century; Aidan Waite and his wife Susanna lament the loss of their child, who tragically dies in childbirth. In the present, Aidan returns to the brownstone, clearly frustrated. Sally Malik takes note of this and tells him that he is "backed up" and needs to get laid. Aidan, slightly embarrassed, insists that he is not "backed up". Sally suddenly gets a frantic call from Zoe Gonzales. She goes to see her and finds that she was forced to kill Nick Fenn after he attacked her and tried to eat her. Nick's ghost appears and forgives Zoe for killing him. He also warns her to stay away from Sally, cryptically stating that she will try to kill her as well. Nick's door appears and Sally notices an odd-looking sea shell upon it. Nick walks through his door into the light. Sally calls Josh to help her dispose of Nick's remains. Josh is bothered by how "unremarkable" it has become to dispose of a body. Sally suddenly realizes that Stevie Atkins is still out there, and is likely unaware of the flesh-eating side-effect of being a reanimate. They decide that they need to find Stevie as quickly as possible before the hunger overtakes him. Flashback: 18th century; Reverend Herring conducts mass at the local Corwich church. During his sermon, he publicly addresses Aidan and Susanna's recent tragedy and uses it as a rallying point for parishioners to reaffirm their faith. Aidan does not take kindly to having his personal torments used for personal gain. In the present, Aidan goes on a second date with Kat Neely. Kat brings him to the rare books archive of a local library where she shows him an interesting book called Days on the Charles, written by Edmund Waite of Corwich, Massachusetts. Aidan tells Kat that Edmund was an ancestor of his (in truth, he was his father). Their discussion is interrupted by the appearance of Kat's ex-boyfriend, Jeff Westin and his new girlfriend Marissa. Jeff is several years older than Kat and the scene quickly becomes uncomfortable. After they leave, Kat mentions how she has a thing for older guys, which inwardly amuses Aidan given his own advanced age. Sally and Josh go to Stevie Atkins house to warn his parents, but as it turns out, Stevie is home. He tells them that everything is great and that his parents are off at their lake house. The truth soon comes out however. Meanwhile, Aidan and Kat go back to her place to finish their date. After several glasses of wine, Kat tells Aidan about her past with Jeff Westin. She tells him that they broke up because she wanted a family and Jeff already had two children from a previous marriage and didn't want any additional responsibility. Aidan tells Kat that he cannot have children. Their date concludes rather awkwardly, and Aidan thinks that it is time he should move on. At the last minute however, he decides to forego his misgivings and the two share an embrace. Flashback: 18th century; Several weeks have passed and Reverend Herring comes to Aidan's house to inquire as to why Susanna and he has not been to church. Bristling with resentment, Aidan tells Herring how he did not appreciate him using their personal loss on his pulpit. Herring tells Aidan that God wanted their child to die and receives a bunch in the jaw in response. Aidan kicks him out of his home, barking at him to never return. Back at Stevie's house, Josh goes into the kitchen and finds a severed arm in the bread bin. He confronts Stevie about it and the boy finally tells them the truth. Stevie couldn't resist returning home and his parents were overjoyed to see him. However, as per the curse forbidding contact with anyone from their breathing days, they died the following morning. The flesh-eating aspect of the curse quickly took control of him and he ate them. The arm in the bread bin however, actually belongs to a US postal worker who came to the house to drop off a package. Stevie cannot live like this anymore and asks Josh to kill him. Sally hasn't given up hope, but Josh understands that this is the only way Stevie can find peace. He follows him out to the garage and puts the boy out of his misery. Stevie's ghost door appears before him, but Sally notices that it is the exact same door that appeared in front of Nick, complete with the strange little sea shell decoration. She suspects something is wrong and beckons for Stevie to wait, but it is too late. Stevie steps through the door. Elsewhere, a group of vampires, having learned that werewolf blood is proof against the virus, track down Pete to his trailer. They break inside and attack him en masse, drinking him dry. Josh arrives and tries to help, but he is too late. Pete is dead and the vampires disappear. Flashback: 18th century; Some time has passed and Aidan and Susanna make a second attempt to have a child. Aidan prays to God for his child to survive and his prayers are seemingly answered. Susanna gives birth to a healthy baby boy, whom they name Isaac. Back in the present, Aidan awakens after having fallen asleep in a pile of garbage in an alleyway. He has recently fed, but seemingly has no memory of what he was doing. As he stumbles away, he fails to notice the body of Jeff Westin lying on the ground just around the corner. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew Notes & Trivia * This is the seventh episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman and his first episode from season three. He previously directed "Don't Fear the Scott" in season two. * This is the seventh episode of Being Human written by Chris Dingess and his second episode from season three. He previously wrote "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * Nora Sargeant does not appear in this episode. * Final appearance of Pete; dies in this episode. * This is the tenth appearance of Zoe Gonzales. She appeared last in "Of Mice and Wolfmen". This is her final appearance in season three. She appears next in "The Panic Womb" in season four. * This is the twelfth appearance of Nicholas Fenn. He appeared last in "Of Mice and Wolfmen". * This is the seventh appearance of Stevie Atkins. He appeared last in "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". * This is the fifth appearance of Kat Neely. She appeared last in "Of Mice and Wolfmen". * This is the second death of Nicholas Fenn. Nick goes through a door in this episode, but it is unclear at this point if the character will ever appear again. * This is the second death of Stevie Atkins. Stevie goes through a door in this episode, but it is unclear at this point if the character will ever appear again. * Second appearance of Katharine Isabelle as Susanna Waite. She appeared last in "Of Mice and Wolfmen". * Aidan Waite was turned into a vampire in 1779. The flashback scenes from this episode take place a few years prior, before the birth of his son, Isaac. * It's not clear exactly how Josh killed Stevie Atkins. Presumably, he helped to hang him from the noose he had suspended from the garage. The scene takes place off-camera. Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to the title track of the 1981 AC/DC album For Those About to Rock We Salute You, which in turn, is a re-phrasing of the Roman military slogan, "We who are about to die, salute you". For Those About to Rot is also the title of a 2004 EP by Finnish death metal band To Separate the Flesh from the Bones. * Josh Levinson refers to Pete as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a character from the Star Wars film series and is a Jedi Knight who mentors Anakin Skywalker, and later his son, Luke Skywalker. * In this episode, Stevie Atkins tells Sally and Josh that his parents went out to their lake house. Sally and Josh immediately reply with "Keanu?" and "Sandy?". This is a reference to the 2006 romance drama The Lake House, directed by Alejandro Agresti. The film starred Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock. * Kat Neely makes a reference to The Hunger Games, which is a science fiction novel written in 2008 by Suzanne Collins. It was adapted into a film in 2012 directed by Gary Ross. Kat mentions the "sanitization" of The Hunger Games, making an unfavorable comparison between the film and the book. Quotes * Pete: That's good, man. You were in for over ten minutes. How'd it go? * Josh Levinson: It was a complete and abject failure. I'm, I'm naked.. wandering a forest - in my brain, the stupid wolf hates me, and I plop out and find Obi-Wan the werewolf offering me a hot beverage and baked goods. * Pete: You want a cookie? * Josh Levinson: Yes, I do! .... * Sally Malik: I think you're backed up. Sexually. When was the last time you broke off a piece for yourself? .... * Aidan Waite: You are one of the only people I know who is less weird as a ghost than you are as a person. Just saying. .... * Nick Fenn: And stay away from Sally. She will kill you. Even if she doesn't think she will. .... * Josh Levinson: I can't believe how unremarkable it's become to dispose of a body. .... * Aidan Waite: Even if there was a speck of truth to your words, that would mean that your God is a cruel beast who would snuff the life of an infant to spite the parents, then I should want nothing to do with that God! See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 3 episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries